


Kiss On The Shores

by emothy



Category: Liveship Trilogy - Hobb
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the last book in the series (Ship of Destiny).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss On The Shores

+

_"-and yet it made him squirmingly curious to know he wore the face of someone Amber loved. She would not speak of him, but sometimes in the brushing touch of her fingers, he glimpsed the man she saw in her mind."_

+

It was not as Amber pictured it in her mind, Paragon thought. When she closed her eyes and let her desires flow she became more clear to him. Especially considering now he was the focus of her desire, the object. He still refused to open his eyes, declaring that he would know when the time was right, and in this, as with most things, Amber had conceded that he was right and should do as he wished. She believed so heavily in fate, things happening at specific times in which they should make the most change for the good of the future.

In Amber's mind, he was smaller, sized like her. He was free-standing, on a beach, and she with him. Paragon saw from Amber's point-of-view, and yet he could grasp that she was not as herself. Not as any person he had ever known in this lifetime as this ship, but an entity beyond colour and sex and facial features. Amber saw herself as purpose rather than person.

In the daydream, Amber felt herself taken into his arms, and Paragon understood the sense of completion. It was a mimic of what he felt now that he and the dragons were aligned. The comfort that extended around her, the rush of purest love like a shield against the harsh realities of the world, and Paragon knew that in this daydream Amber and her love had faced many of these.

The only thing that served to bring them closer to their own perfection, was the meeting of lips. Paragon did not open his eyes, but opened his mind to this night, this cool air and sea breeze drifting, and said nothing of Amber's lips touched to his newly carved wizardwood face.

+


End file.
